Serena's Diary
by msteri
Summary: Inspired by Bridget Jones' Diary, this story chronicles Serena Sue Kineaux's life, love disasters, and shenanigans as a late 20-something trying to figure things out on her own through all the hoopla in today's society.


Sunday, January 1, 20xx

Fiber consumed: cucumbers in the tzatziki…? Calories: 10,000+; Protein: mmm cheese; Carbs: mmm bread; New year resolutions: 0.

Totally lost count of the foodstuffs eaten yesterday. Who cares, it was New Year's Eve! Weight loss and health initiatives can wait. One is supposed to have fun and lose abandon in celebration of the last day of the year. Right? Was initially very swept up in the high spirits of others, Raye and Lita especially shouted unabashedly about higher pay and shorter skirts in the new year. Or something like that. Cannot remember as currently nursing massive hangover. Have actually avoided hangovers since I was about 18. Always managed to dance on the line between tipsy and drunk. Emptying the contents of my stomach just isn't my pastime of choice. And the toilet isn't a very good hugging companion either.

I digress. Point is, one is supposed to have a blast at NYE parties and there's so much pressure to have a good time that one does not end up having a good time. Case in point – the girls and I had multiple arguments about where to go. Raye and Lita disagreed on which club to go to, Amy preferred to have a house party (but would not offer her pad for the occasion), and I… worried about who/what to kiss at midnight. That's a valid concern right? I mean, it's tradition to kiss someone at the stroke of midnight on NYE, but I don't want to lock lips with just anyone, I want him to be someone special. Raye thinks I spend too much worrying about this. That it's just a kiss and it's no big deal. The thing is, it kinda is a big deal. Not the kiss itself, but the attitude towards intimacy adopted by my generation and especially the younger ones. The "f*ck & chuck" generation as Amy so eloquently puts it. (I've concluded it's always the quieter ones who shock you.) Great, now I sound like a prude. Argh.

Anyway, we finally decided (more like Raye was pushier than the rest of us) to go to Velocity in downtown. Was a swanky place with a dark lounge area and a huge dance floor with light panels and silver disco balls overhead. The guys there were HOT. Could see why Raye insisted on this place, though don't think she ended up hooking up with anyone there. Will grill her on the phone later. Amy and Lita brought Ken and Greg obviously. The guys weren't impressed with the female-to-male ratio but they were good to have around to ward off any unwanted attention.

I digress. Again. So had few (or many, can't remember) drinks with the girls and Raye and I hit the dance floor. A few guys joined us right away and Raye ended up grinding exclusively with this tall Brad Pitt looking type and left me to fend for myself with the rest of the pack. Great. One guy looked about 16 and another looked like one of those androgynous British models you see in Burberry ads. In other words, not my type. I prefer the dark, handsome, and dangerous type. These *boys* tried to grind up to me a few times, but managed to keep their wandering hands at arms' length. Even though was not attracted to the boys, they were good dancers, so had a good time. Eventually left the floor to grab a drink at the bar. It was almost 11:30 at this point so the bar was super busy. Waited dutifully behind the throng of people when all of a sudden felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Let me buy you a drink!" I whipped around. It was Seiya, my one time summer fling in college. Somehow he still manages to pop in and out of my life periodically, thanks to his friendship with Mina. Though can't blame Mina for this encounter. Damn it.

"Hey! Long time no see!" I yelled, trying to be heard above the deafening music. Even under the low lighting, could tell he eyes swept down my body. I rolled my eyes. Guys are so obvious. He bought us both drinks and I steered him away from the bar towards the door to get some fresh air and to exchange some customary pleasantries before I rejoin my friends for the countdown.

It was chilly out and my white tube dress didn't cover much, so was shivering visibly.

"You cold?"

"Just a little."

He immediately slipped off his blazer and draped it over my shoulders.

"Tha-nksss." I stuttered.

Kinda forgot that he can be a gentleman when he wants to be. Was momentarily charmed by this little act of chivalry. Until he opened his mouth again.

"Guessing you came here with the girls."

"Yeah I did."

"Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that… it's like you never leave the house without your support group."

At this point was fuming because a) how dare he assume that I would be without male companionship on NYE, and b) I could actually see why he would say that because I always hang out with the girls. But "support group"! As if we're like losers who cry together in a circle bemoaning about men and our biological clocks every Friday night! We really only do that once a month.

"Well excuse me for enjoying the company of my friends! Who are you here with? Kate Moss?"

He smirked. "You don't know her. And don't take on offense, Sere, you've always been good at making and maintaining friendship. I was just remarking on your closeness with your friends is all." He went on smoothly.

"Riiight. Uhhh, so how's it going? How's the band?"

At which he launched into a super long spiel about how he's super busy with law school and making an impression with the big law firms to secure internships, blah blah blah, that he hasn't had time to play any gigs with the bands. Save for a few select venues here and there because people constantly "beg" them to perform, and "you can only turn down so many offers without pissing industry people off." Am sure it's all true, but modesty was never in his vocabulary, so tuned him out. Was actually really buzzed from all the drinks consumed during the night, so he was easy to ignore. Cannot understand what my 20 year old self saw in him other than the physical and his resume.

"… Linklaters already wants to see me for an interview… supposed to open for Super League… swamped with networking events…"

And then out of nowhere – "… EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! ..."

"… so the band might consider it. Oh I guess it's midnight!"

I watched in horror as he turned to me, eyes shifting to focus on mine. "… FOUR! THREE! ..."

My mind was fuddled from all the alcohol so you can understand how there'd be an at least 2-second delay in my actions and reactions.

"… TWO! …"

He dipped his head forward, eyelids half closed. I think my mind sent instructions to my limbs to move away, but again, damn 2-second delay.

"… ONE!"

And his lips landed on mine.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Could hear whistles and horns blasting in the background.

And his lips were still on mine. In fact, he tried to coax me into a proper kiss for a good 3 seconds while I stood there motionless. Unimpressed with my non-participation, he finally pulled away, looking like nothing was out of the ordinary. Like it was nothing special.

"Whuhh.. what'd you do that for?" I sputtered.

He turned to look at me again and shrugged, "Why not."

Why not? ! My first NYE kiss in three years and it's because, "why not." $%*&^$&!

I looked him dead in the eyes and stated calmly, "Don't ever kiss me again." And stormed off.

Took a cab home without saying bye to anyone after that. Because, why not? ! Now have 5 pending voicemails on phone and 13 unanswered text messages. Oh well.

So point is, NYE parties always seem so promising in the days leading up to it that it never meets up to expectations. In my case, kissing and sharing the first moments of new years with an ex who I never want to see again except to punch the obnoxiousness off his face.

Although… since started the year off on such low grounds, it can only get better from here right?

AN: Hope you guys like this! My first actual story, so all constructive criticism would most welcome. I'd actually like to know if this sounds really out of character for you guys. I want to try to keep their characteristics close to the anime/manga when possible. Please review! :)


End file.
